Fall to Pieces
by GiveMeMallows
Summary: Momoi said that she just wants to be friends with them. But the real deal is she just want her friend, Kuroko Tetsuna, to get over her first love and find her 'someone' (summary has been changed)
1. Chapter 1

_Heeeey~ I know i've been posting new stories eventhough the others are still not finish. And yeah. I edited this chapter. And I'll edit the next one too. Sorry for the grammatical errors~ I'm a not-so-obedient student. I don't listen to my senseis that much. Kekeke~ Aaaaand also, there might be some OOC-ness here._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Cold breeze brushed onto the teal-haired's pale but had a hue of slight pink cheeks.** Eventhough she already wear something that fits the season, she still felt cold. _"I should have worn something thicker"_ she thought as she shivers when she felt the cold air on her neck.

"Why did she ask me to go at this time?" She asked herself, remembering the mail she received from a friend this afternoon

_"Tetsu-chan! Come to the station at 8 and also wear something nice. See you! ^w^"_ Kuroko still remember what the email said.

As she approach the station, she roams her eyes for a certain pink-haired. As soon as he spotted the one she's been looking for, she walked - almost running - to her friend. It seems that she's been the only one they have been waiting for. As soon as the pink-haired - also known as Momoi Satsuki - notice her, she yelled "Tetsu-chan! You're late!"

"I'm sorry Momoi-san. I had to run some errands for Okaa-san" Kuroko explained. Momoi accepted her reason.

Momoi then caught something behind the teal-haired "Well, you're not the only one who's late. Them too" Kuroko and their other friend, Riko, looked to where Momoi is looking.

There walking towards them was a group of five people. All of them are boys. A certain red-haired caught the teal-haired's attention _"All of them are tall, especially the one that has a purple hair. They looked like basketball players"_ She eyed the tall colorful-haired persons. She lastly looked at the red-haired _"He's taller by me for a few centimeters. Also he even looked smaller when he's beside those guys"_

"Hey Satsuki! What the hell is this for?" A tanned guy with a navy blue hair asked Momoi when he already approached the pink-haired.

"Ah nothing. I just want to be friends with your teammates, Dai-chan" Momoi smiled at Aomine. But being chlidhood friends with Momoi, he knows that there is something behind that smile. Momoi then turns to the red-haired and smiled apologetically "Sorry Akashi-kun, I know that you have a match coming up but I still called your team here"

Akashi Seijuro, the captain of Teiko Middle School Basketball Team, just gave a slight nod and said "I also think that they need a break from practice" his heterochromatic eyes met the pink ones of Momoi.

Hearing this the other four basketball players thought the same thing_ "Liar! As if! You're such a demon to do that!"_

Because of the gaze the pink-haired is getting, she felt uncomfortable. She turned her attention to the others "So, Let's get going!" She cheerfully said

"Where to?" A soft voice that comes out of nowhere, asked the pink-haired. The players looked to whom it come from.

"What the hell?! Where did you come from?!" Aomine shouted, shocked, earning a few glances from other people.

Murasakibara, the purple-haired, had stopped eating his snack but continue it eventually, Midorima's eyes widened a little for a moment. Kise was also wide-eyed and his mouth hanging open. And lastly, Akashi was only looking at the teal-haired. Amusement can be seen in his eyes. It's his first time to meet someone with that

"I was here since the beginning" Kuroko said with a blank face "So Momoi-san where are we going?" Kuroko then turned to Momoi.

"To the karaoke!" Once again, Momoi cheerfully said. Having the others attention to her.

"What shit is that?"

"I refuse to go nanodayo"

"Do they have snacks?"

"But I want to sleep-ssu~"

"Momoi-san you call us at this time just to go to karaoke?"

Momoi, hearing the reactions of the others, pouted. Based on their reactions, she knew no one actually agreed to her.

"We're already here so don't complain!" She shouted, making the players and her friends froze. Well, of course except for one. Akashi was only watching them.

Eventhough they disagree to Momoi's plan to go to Karaoke, they still follow her. Just like what she said they're already here.

* * *

><p><strong>"Kurokocchi you should enjoy too" <strong>Kise said to Kuroko when he notice the teal-haired was only sitting in the couch while the others are having fun.

The teal-haired only give the blonde a nod. Kise give Kuroko another smile before joining the others "How can I enjoy if I feel someone staring -no, throwing daggers at me?" she murmurs to herself

Riko also noticing that the teal-haired are not joining them. She approached Kuroko with a glass of liquior in her hand.

"Hey, Khurokosh traysh diiiiis~ Itsh delhichus!" Riko stretched her hand and offer Kuroko the liquior

"You're drunk" Kuroko said to the brunette "and aren't we minors?" She said under her breath.

"Ah? Nhow. Aym nawt" Riko smiled weirdly at Kuroko "Here. Take this. Take this" Kuroko tooked the glass but didn't drink it. She put it to the table beside her. She just wanted the liquior away from the drunken brunette.

"Ehh~ No fun" Riko tries to get the glass back. But Kuroko already pick it up from the table and hold it away from Riko. Riko then tries to reach for the glass. Even if she is taller than the teal-haired, because of the effect of the liquior, she just can't reach it. When her hand already grab hold of the glass "Gotcha"

And as if on a movie, the drink spilled into the red-haired's clothes, slowly, like it is intentionally put in a slow motion for the intense feeling. The room become silent

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Kuroko was the one who broke the silence. She tried to wipe Akashi's wet shirt with her handkerchief. The basketball players turned pale. Knowing what the red-haired's personality is.

The red-haired stand up making everyone stop their breaths. Even Kuroko froze from wiping Akashi's shirt. She glance at his face.

Akashi just gave her a nod "I can manage" he tookthe handkerchief away and continue what the teal-haired is doing. He turned around and headed for the door "Excuse me. Bathroom"

When the door closed everyone (of course except for Kuroko) goes back to their normal breathing. But fear is still evident in their faces

All of them thought the same thing _"It's even much scarier than a normal reaction when someone spilled drinks on their shirt"_

* * *

><p><strong>"Awwwww~ seems like my plan failed"<strong> Momoi said resting her chin in her palm

"You're still into that?" Riko asked. She puts down her PsP just to look at pink-haired and added "Wow. You're persistent"

"Of course! Tetsu-chan's heart has been broken by that idiot! It's my job as her friend to find someone who can mend it"

Kuroko, sensing that she was being talked about, twitched. She takes off her earphone and looked at her two friends. The two didn't notice that they already got the teal-haired's attention

"And I even asked Dai-chan and Akakshi-kun to bring their teammates" Momoi sighed.

_"Ah. It's about yesterday"_ Kuroko thought. Not wanting to listen to them even more she puts on her earphones and read the book she was reading earlier. Being lost in her own world

A few minutes had pass, when she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder, she takes off her earphone again and look at Riko who is pointing in her handphone that is in the table "Seems like someone texted you"

Kuroko reached for her phone and reads the text. Her two friends are already in her back waiting for her to open the message.

From: Unknown

_This is Akashi. It seems that you forgot your handkerchief with me. When are you free?_

Momoi after reading the text grin at them "Seems like my plan is not a failure at all"

* * *

><p><em>So yeah Kuroko's girl here. Sorry for the errors. Gonna edit this when I have the time.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks for reading this story that was just made because of boredome~ *bows* I try to make this longer to show my happiness but guess this is all what I have in my pocket_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

"**Akashi you didn't come back when you leave for 'bathroom' the other day" **Midorima Shintarou, the number one shooter in the so-called Generation of Miracles, suddenly said to their captain one time when they are changing their clothes after practice.

The red-head, not even bothering to look at him, answered Midorima with just a "Somewhere"

The number one shooter look at his captain and it seems that Akashi is trying to remember something he forgot. After a few seconds, his mouth moves but no sound came out. It looks like he just said 'ah' as if, remembering that something he forgot.

"Shintarou" he then turns to face the green-haired "Did you know where school that teal-haired girl is going?"

"_This is the first time Akashi asked an information about a girl who he just met" _Midorima said in his mind. But even if he's confuse he just answers the red-head's question "I also don't know. Maybe you can get an answer to Aomine because he's friends with the pink-haired. Why are you asking this?"

Akashi turns his head again to his locker after Midorima answers him "Nothing. It's just her handkerchief" he said simply.

The green-haired look at Akashi as if he has another eye in his forehead. Akashi sensing that Midorima was staring at him he turns his head to look at him "What?"

"Nothing" Midorima avert his attention from Akashi and continue on what he was doing earlier _"Now that's weird. Usually, he would just ask someone to return it in his place"_

* * *

><p><strong>Akashi was now walking into the hallway when he heard a high-pitched voice coming from the restroom. <strong>He immediately recognize because it's owner is one of his teammates.

He was about to ignore it when he was stopped by the words his teammate said "Aominecchi! I've already got Kurokocchi's email!"

"Shit! Lower down your voice That voice of yours is like that a child wailing because he doen't buy a toy" An irritated voice that can be recognize as Aomine was heard "Kurokocchi? You mean that light blue-haired chick?"

After hearing this, he unconsciously enter the restroom. He roams his eyes for the blonde and the tanned-boy. When he spot them the two were just about to leave.

He looks intently at Kise, making the blonde to shiver "U-uhm. Y-yes, Akashicchi?" He asked. Even if he is not practicing basketball, his sweating now is equivalent when he is practicing.

But the red-head's next words were the one which scared Kise the most and even Aomine was now thinking about the blonde's safety "Ryouta, Come with me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(A month and a half after the karaoke incident)<strong>_

"Tetsu-chan, will you be okay from here?"Momoi asked Kuroko worriedly, they are walking home together and it's already where Momoi has to turn.

"Yes. Thank you for walking with me Momoi-san" Kuroko slightly bow.

They bid goodbye to each other. And Kuroko was now walking alone. She's not scared at all.

She opened the front door of her house and just like one normally would do, she said "I'm home" as if realizing something she added "Why bother? As if someone would answer"

Kuroko walks to the stairs, but she caught a note and an envelope in the table at their living room

"We're going on a business trip, it will be for a month, the envelope has your allowance for the month" Kuroko read the note's contents. She sigh, almost inaudible "As usual"

* * *

><p><strong>Kuroko was lying in her bed when she felt her phone vibrate, indicating that someone has texted her.<strong> She reached for her phone on the drawer beside her bed.

From: Momoi Satsuki

_Tetsu-chan! I was planning on having a sleepover at my house tomorrow, wanna come? _

She thinks first before saying "Well, I think it's better that being alone in the house, I think?" She whispers to herself. It's not like she's afraid of being alone in the house. She just wants a change of pace.

Kuroko gets up from her bed, she starts to put the things she needed to her extra backpack, it is to make sure that she wouldn't forget anything tomorrow

After a few minutes she receive a reply from Momoi that she'll be waiting for Kuroko at the bus station at 7pm.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time in Momoi's place.<strong> Momoi and Aomine is sitting in the couch. The Television in front of them is on, but it seems that no one even bothers to watch, the two is both busy on their phones.

"Plan succeded! Hey Dai-chan, already finish inviting Akashi-kun?" Momoi asked the tanned-guy beside her. She tries to peek at Aomine's phone. But the tanned already turn off his phone and place it on his pocket.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if he's going to come" Momoi nods her head at Aomine's answer "Why do you even want them to be a thing? Your desperately making them to be together" he added.

"When the incident in the karaoke happen, after I got home, I dream about them being a thing, and I realize that they are compatible to each other. I can feel and see what they will be in the future" Momoi said dreamily.

"What are you? A sorcerer?" Aomine sarcastically said to Momoi which made her annoyed "Just because, up until now, you still don't know the feeling of being in love"

"Then what do you call this feeling I have?" Aomine whispers.

Momoi turns to him "What did you just say?"

Aomine turns his attention to the TV before saying "Nothing"

* * *

><p><em>You thinking of something? :D <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi guys! Sorry for having no update, it will be better if you don't know the reason XD So yeah. OOC-ness for some of the characters in this story_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

"**Momoi-san sure is late" **Kuroko said after looking at her watch. It's already 7:30 and the said time of meeting was 7.

She waited for another 15 minutes and decided to take the next bus _"Maybe she can't come here" _She thought. She'll just go to the pink-haired's house by herself. When she was about to leave a message to Momoi saying that she's about to take the bus, a message pop up from Momoi.

From: Momoi Satsuki

_Tetsu-chan, I'm too busy preparing so I didn't notice the time. I'm sorry I can't pick you up_

She replied and wait for the next bus to arrive. After a few minutes a bus stopped infront of her, she fix her bag's strap on her shoulder before coming in.

The teal-haired look around first to find an empty seat. She spot one on the middle part of the bus. She walked towards it and notice that a guy wearing a cap is already sitting beside the window.

"Uhm. Is this seat taken?" Kuroko asked "It's vacant" The guy answered without looking at her.

She murmured her thanks and sat. She looked at the guy one more time _"Seems familiar" _She thought _"The voice and the aura he's emitting is really familiar" _

Feeling the stares of someone looking at him, he turned to his side to see a certain teal-haired "Tetsuna?" "Akashi-kun?" They both said upon seeing each other.

* * *

><p>"<strong>How are you doing there, Ki-chan?" <strong>Momoi asked the blonde guy who was standing on the chair, hanging a banner on the wall with a huge 'Happy Birthday!" written on it. Kise answered without looking at the pink-haired "Almost finish" Momoi then turned to the tanned guy "Dai-chan! I thought you already texted Akashi-kun?" Aomine put down the table he was carrying before looking at Momoi "I already did! Maybe he got caught on a traffic or something"

Momoi just shrugged and continue to look at what the guys are doing when she came across a purple giant "Momochin is this design alright?" Murasakibara pointed at the cake on the kitchen worktop. Seeing this Momoi grinned and said "Yes! You're really good Mukkun!"

Murasakibara pointed at the kitchen worktop again, but this time he pointed at the leftover ingredients "I'm already done. So can I use those to make one for myself?" Momoi just nodded at the giant's request.

The front door suddenly opened revealing a brunette holding two big plastic bags, one on her both hands "Here are the other things that we need. I also buy you guys drinks" She puts the plastic bags that has the group's drinks on the table that Aomine was holding earlier and the other one on the floor.

While the others have their own tasks, there is a certain green-haired, holding a piggy bank on his bandaged right hand, and also the only one who is sitting comfortably on the couch "Midorimacchi, why don't you lend a hand?" Kise looked at Midorima while coming down from the chair he was standing.

"I refuse. Oha-Asa said to be careful because cancer today is prone to accidents" The green-haired said then pushed his glasses upwards.

"Then Midorin, can you be on guard for when Tetsu-chan come?" Midorima think about it for a while and said "I'll do it. It's not like I wanted to help or anything. I just don't have anything to do-nodayo" He stand up and walks towards the window. After resting, the others went back to continue what they're doing. After for a few minutes, Midorima spoke "She's already here"

Hearing that, the others started running, finishing their preparations. After turning of the lights, they all go to where Midorima is before going to their certain positions. Kuroko is already at the front gate. And it seems that she's talking to someone. The ones from the inside is curious whom that is because they can't see him or her at their current position.

They saw that Kuroko opened the gate. She was the first one to go in, and when they saw who she's with, their eyes widened, _"Akashi?" _And adding to their curiosity, the red-head was smiling. Not the usual mocking and devilish smile that they always see but the smile that shows clearly, uh, happiness?

A knock on the door was enough for them to come back to their senses "Momoi-san?"

"Go to your positions" Momoi said under her breath.

* * *

><p><em>At last, this chapter is already posted. I know it's short. Sorry for that. You see, my notebook that has the other chapters went missing, and I did my best on writing those T ^T <em>

_Sorry for the typos and for the wrong grammar, English is not my first language, though we learn it at school. Maybe this will be edited when my cousin (whose good at english) took a visit._


End file.
